


2 AM Porn Collection

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 AM porn, F/M, Mini fics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 2AM ficlit specials because why not write porn when you're supposed to be sleeping. Mostly Megstiel and a little Johm/Meg/Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Addiction

“Meg.”

Just the sound of her stolen name in his voice is enough, enough to make her whine for him _,_ the way his rough, gruff voice uttered the word before he kissed her neck, before his sandpaper scruff scratches her skin and his hands grab her thighs so tight that they began to bruise. 

“Meg,” he says again to get her attention, to get her to look at him instead of the walls, for her to turn her brown eyes to that onyx black so that he could see himself in the reflection. Just the way he said was enough to excite her. “Look at me, Meg.”

She never did tell him her real name, did she? Was no matter to him, anyway. She was just Meg to him, Meg the demon, Meg the warrior.

His Meg. His demon, his abomination he greeted with gentle touches and warm love, so warm it was enough to burn and she found herself addicted to it. Addicted to him, his Grace. His touch. All of it.

Then again, every addiction had it’s perks.


	2. Domination

****

"Cas."

He can hear the plea in her voice, the need for him to touch her as he looks down at her, blue eyes watching her every move as he drags a hand over her breasts, rough fingers brushing her cold skin and making her shiver.

"Strange," he murmured, leaning down to brush his nose against hers before pressing his lips to her forehead. Meg tugged at the restraints, the idea of bondage originally hers but Castiel seemed to enjoy the way it kept her subdued so he could do as he wished to her. “So strange that I would find enjoyment from this. It was…not expected.”

"You wanted to try kink," she gasped when Cas toyed with a breast, the angel clearly distracted from the soft flesh as he rolled it in his hands. 

"Indeed," he murmured, nuzzling her breast before abandoning it to kiss her, hands brushing up her sides and warming her inch by slow inch. "I was curious. I wanted to see what you would do when I touched you."

"And?”

"The results," he paused, hands crawling from her stomach to between her legs, thumb circling her clit and watching with satisfaction as she rolled with his movements. "Are above expectation. Though with you I’ve learned you’re unpredictable. It’s…nicer, than I expected," he heard her whine out a moan. "Very interesting.

"Though I wonder," he muttered, crawling back on his hands and knees, kissing down her body before lifting her leg over his shoulder. "What this could do for you."

The cries she made were enough to satisfy his curiosity.


	3. touch

"Touch me."

The order is moaned out, shaky and almost frightened as teeth graze her neck, blunt fingernails digging into her sides as a second pair of hands is touching her, calloused fingers caressing her wet folds and the point of a noise bumping against hers. 

 

"Is this what you wanted?" the angel, the one she was so used to having touched her, muttered out, breath hot against her lips. A low chuckle came from a second man, one whose taste she’d just begun to have in her mouth. He felt different than Castiel did, tasted different, tasted of a mix of human and demon and his blood had the taste of sulfur. And she had found that almost as addicting as the angel’s grace. 

"Easy tiger," the Brit beside him muttered when Castiel seemed a bit too eager to kiss her along the neck. "Let ‘er stir a bit, yeah? Keep ‘er wantin’ it."

"Mmm."

"Just do something!" Meg nearly shouted, need rolling off of her in waves before Castiel shot a glance at John, blue eyes connecting with the magician’s. 

"After you," John said, deciding on letting the angel touch her first. There was almost thanking look in Castiel’s eyes before he turned to his demon, mouth already on hers and she moaned loudly against his lips. Waiting until Castiel was distracted before he brushed his fingers over the angel’s back, surprised that the hum of grace he felt hadn’t snapped back for once. Instead, it was as if Castiel was inviting him and with a heavy grunt John crawled over the angel’s back, cock brushing over Castiel’s as and he heard the angel moan into the demon’s mouth.

"Well then," John pressed a kiss against the angel’s back. "Shall we get started?"


End file.
